


Ian the Vampire Slayer (ON INDEFINITE HIATUS)

by cantfuckinbelievethis (orphan_account)



Series: One-shots [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Buffyverse - Freeform, F/F, Fem!Mickey, Vampire!mickey, Vampires, but Buffy and all the characters are not in it, fem!gallavich, fem!ian, fem!ian gallagher, fem!mickey milkovich, girlyvich - Freeform, i think that tag is cute im sorry, kind of ooc everyone cos they grew up differently, multi-chap fic, not really sure how to tag this, slayer!ian, vamp!mandy, vamp!mickey, vampire!mandy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cantfuckinbelievethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Into every generation a slayer was born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone would wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. She was the Slayer. </p><p>Well, that was how it was supposed to go. Then some idiot slayer in California had to go and screw that all up by making every girl who was a potential slayer an immediate slayer. Clearly she didn’t realise that some of these girls would be too young. Sure she saved the world by doing it, but Lillian “Ian” Gallagher often wonders if she could have gone her life without being one if that hadn’t happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian the Vampire Slayer (ON INDEFINITE HIATUS)

**Author's Note:**

> omg what have i done? (SUCH an original title i know)

Into every generation a slayer was born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone would wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.  
  
Well, that was how it was _supposed_ to go. Then some idiot slayer in California had to go and screw that all up by making every girl who was a potential slayer an immediate slayer. Clearly she didn’t realise that some of these girls would be too young. Sure she saved the world by doing it, but Lillian “Ian” Gallagher often wonders if she could have gone her life without being one if that hadn’t happened.  
  
And sure, the super powers are pretty awesome and Ian’s never looked fitter in her life, but the whole vamps-wanting-your-blood-more-than-anyone-else’s thing kind of sucks, especially since she has a family to watch out for and no watcher. Ever since the Watcher’s Council had pretty much gone into hiding, there was no one to really help Ian the way she needed.  
  
She’d first found out her new slayer-y powers when she was seven. On May 20th, 2003, she was being knocked around by some older kids for one reason or another. They were about to walk away when she suddenly felt a rush of instinctual aggression flow through her. She stood up from her defensive crouch and knocked one of them back into the wall, leaving a huge hole in it. She’d also broken one of their ribs. They were embarrassed enough to be beaten up by a girl that they lied and said they tripped. She was glad because she didn’t really want a lot of people knowing about her newfound strength.  
  
She had years of testing out her new powers, trying to figure out what they were about, before she ever faced a vampire. She could run faster, had better eyesight, was stronger — pretty much, it was like her previous self had just been Ian-lite. She usually practised her fighting and powers in the abandoned buildings. She went into the local library more than she’d ever been before and researched until her fingers bled. The most she could figure out was that there was supposed to be a girl who would fight the vampires. That was the only thing she could find and she was pretty sure it was bullshit. So she eased away from the research, deciding that this was just something random that happened to her.  
  
_She had been leaving The Alibi one night when she was fifteen and a guy started following her. Deciding to show the fucking creep what was what, she lead him into the alley behind The Alibi and faced him at the dead-end. A slow smirk crept across her face as she turned to him._  
  
_‘You’re going to be so fucking sorry,’ she’d laughed, putting her fists up and glaring at him from underneath her bangs._  
  
_The guy smirked back, face twisting into that of a monster. Ian froze up, hands dropping to her sides as she backed up, totally freaked the fuck out. He slowly approached her as if she was his prey. She was so completely frozen in her fear that he was close enough to sweep her red braid off her shoulder. His touch sparked something in her and she threw a fist at his face. The monster seemed shocked as her punch tossed him backwards._  
  
_He had climbed from the ground into a crouch and hissed, ‘Slayer.’_  
  
_‘Yeah, I don’t know what the fuck that is,’ Ian had said, kicking him in the face with her combat boot._  
  
_He got up, tackling her and knocking her to the ground. She struggled with him on top of her, managing to knee him in the crotch. Despite being a monster, he still seemed to have a dick and it was able to be hurt. He groaned, pulling away from her a little. She rose her knee with impressive flexibility and bashed it into his chin. Even she was a little shocked she could pull her knee up that high._  
  
_‘That’ll be useful later,’ she’d panted to herself, rolling over and jumping up._  
  
_Ian slammed a foot down into his ribs and held him down with it. The monster struggled beneath her foot and she began to panic as he was almost getting himself free. Just before he could, though, someone exited The Alibi and cried out, ‘Ian!’_  
  
_She looked up to see Kev standing there, holding what looked like…a wooden stake? Before she could really worry about it, he’d tossed it to her and yelled, ‘Stake the fucker!’_  
  
_Ian had glanced down at the struggling monster for a moment before deciding to just fucking do it. She pushed the stake into his chest, thanking her ROTC or else she probably would’ve gotten the wrong spot. She jumped when the monster exploded beneath her foot into a pile of dust. She stumbled over a little and grabbed the stake, preparing herself for any other attacker._  
  
_‘Ian, it’s okay,’ Kev had said gently, taking the stake from her._  
  
_Ian’s jaw clenched and she glared at Kev. ‘What the fuck do you know that I don’t? What’s going on, Kev?’_  
  
_‘I don’t know how to say this, Ian…But I think you might be a vampire slayer?’_  
  
_Her green eyes narrowed at him in confusion. ‘What the fuck?’ she’d breathed._  
  
It turned out Kev knew everything there was to know about this shit, surprisingly enough. Ian wished she knew how the fuck Kev knew it all, but he refused to talk about “that part” of his life. Kev promised to keep it a secret, especially since he also didn’t want Vee knowing about it. Kev helped Ian figure out how to properly fight, told him everything about vampires and how to fight them.  
  
Now Ian’s eighteen and has had three years of knowing about this slaying stuff and figuring it out. She’s pretty much resigned to the fact that this was her life now, no matter how much she wished she could go back to just dreaming about the army. Turns out there’s a more important army out there: vampire slayers.  
  
She now has more than three hundred vamp kills under her belt and patrols every other night. A girl needs her rest, after all. She considers herself sort of lucky that her parents were neglectful and Fiona barely paid them any attention anymore, at least she’s lucky when it comes to sneaking out to patrol. She doesn’t know how anyone with a family that cared would be able to do this every other night.  
  
Sometimes Kev checks in, just to see how she’s going with it, but otherwise he’s checked out and she’s on her own. He’s taught her everything he knows, and Ian figures it’s fair he gets to go back to his normal life. She just wishes she could too. Kev suggested that maybe she can, but she knew that now that she knows about this shit, she can’t just let vamps kill people. It’s not in her nature.  
  
Lip also knows now. One night when she was seventeen she’d been coming home from a patrol and walked in to see him sitting at the kitchen table with a glare. Finally, she confided in him; she couldn’t help it. After all, they’d been best friends all their lives. He didn’t believe her at first, but then she’d brought him to Kev who explained it all and he believed _him_. Now Lip played a part in it because of course he just _has_ to barge in on everything. He does most of the research, though, so Ian can’t really complain because she sure as shit doesn’t want to do it.  
  
Kev, Lip, and Ian all agreed to still keep it a secret from Fiona and the others. Just because they’d worry and probably get in the way. Lip is already a bit of a nuisance a lot of the time when it came to letting Ian go on patrol by herself, she couldn’t imagine Fiona also doing it. It’d be hell.

  
  
Ian’s now strolling through the cemetery, itching to get into a fight tonight. She and Lip had had a massive argument before she left, and now she has some tension she needs help with. But apparently she is a massive fucking klutz, even though she’s supposed to have super slayer skills, and she isn’t paying attention to where she’s going and falls into an freshly-dug, empty grave.  
  
‘Shit,’ she huffs as she pushes herself up and jumps to reach the surface.  
  
She doesn’t manage to reach it and all it accomplishes is more of her hair falling into her face. She briefly wishes she’d remembered to bring a hair tie to tie her shoulder-length hair back, especially since it was extra-curly today, but she’d left in a rush to get away from Lip and completely forgot.  
  
She hears a giggle from above and slowly turns to look back up at the surface. As soon as she makes eye-contact with the obvious vampire above her, she curses herself out and realises what a dangerous position she’s in. The vamp above her blinks her eye-lined eyes at her. They’re a beautiful blue, which Ian can’t help but admire while she panics about being buried alive.  
  
‘Need some help, Freckles?’ the girl laughs again and, to Ian’s surprise, she sounds genuine.  
  
‘Not from you, vamp,’ she can’t help but blurt, then cursing herself out for probably pissing the vampire off.  
  
‘Hey, no need to be a bitch. You’re the one stuck in the empty grave, not me,’ the vampire laughs again, sitting down on the edge and staring down at Ian from between her legs that are swinging in the grave. She is wearing lace-up shoes and Ian ponders yanking her down by the laces, although that probably won’t solve anything. ’So how exactly did you get yourself trapped in a fucking grave?’  
  
Ian huffs and admits, ‘I tripped.’  
  
‘Shit, I can’t wait to tell Mick about this one,’ she cackles. ‘I’m Mandy by the way.’  
  
‘Ian.’  
  
‘I know. Vampire Slayer of Chicago apparently; I’ve heard of you.’ Mandy smiles down at Ian and Ian gulps.  
  
‘Are you going to fucking kill me or…?’  
  
Mandy winks. ‘Don’t give me any ideas. Better yet, when Mick gets here, don’t give _her_ any ideas. She’d love to get her hands on a slayer, but if I tell her you’re my friend…’  
  
Ian quickly jumps at the chance, even if it ends up that Mandy’s mocking her. ‘I can be your friend!’  
  
Mandy smirks a little before shrugging. ‘Why not? Being friends with a fucking _vampire slayer_ …that should piss Mickey enough to amuse me. C’mon, grab onto my foot.’  
  
The slayer eyes the vampire’s foot for a minute, not entirely sure whether to trust her. Ian sighs, realising she doesn’t really have a choice. She grips Mandy’s foot and Mandy easily lifts her leg up, bringing Ian with it. Ian claws at the ground as soon as she can reach it and pulls herself up. She jumps away from Mandy, bringing up her stake in defence.  
  
‘Whoa, rude. I just fuckin’ helped you out, and I thought you said we were friends?’ Mandy frowns, hands up.  
  
‘Oh, and I’m just supposed to trust a _vampire_?’ Ian scoffs, flipping her red hair over her shoulder, eyes flashing.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Mandy looks a little hurt. ‘Whatever, fuck you.’  
  
Ian sighs, lowering her stake a little despite all of her instincts fighting it. ‘Look…it’s just…I’m a Slayer, you know? Avoiding becoming all friendly with vamps is kind of in the job description.’  
  
Mandy nods slightly. ‘Yeah, I get it. But, trust me, I’m not one of the vampires you should be worried about. It’s vamps more like Mickey.’  
  
‘Okay,’ Ian says, ‘You keep mentioning this “Mickey” like I have any idea who she is. So who is Mickey?’  
  
A voice comes from behind her, like melting honey in her ear, ‘I’m Mickey,’ before Ian is flipped through the air.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more! excited for vamp!mickey but unsure if she will be any good i don't know we will see...


End file.
